The present invention relates to a pinwheel assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pinwheel assembly which has a plurality of rotating vanes.
A conventional pinwheel has a plurality of paper vanes. The paper vanes are disposed on a shaft.
An object of the present invention is to provide a pinwheel assembly which has a plurality of rotating pinwheels to be rotated by a wind.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a pinwheel assembly which is easily assembled.
Accordingly, a pinwheel assembly comprises a main shaft, a plurality of curved rods, a first rotating wheel, a second rotating wheel, a third rotating wheel, a fourth rotating wheel, and a plurality of fabric vanes. The main shaft passes through the first rotating wheel, the second rotating wheel, the third rotating wheel, and the fourth rotating wheel. The first rotating wheel has a plurality of first through holes. The second rotating wheel has a plurality of second through holes. The third rotating wheel has a plurality of third through holes. The fourth rotating wheel has a plurality of fourth through holes. Each of the curved rods is connected to the first rotating wheel and the fourth rotating wheel. Each of the fabric vanes is connected to the second rotating wheel and the third rotating wheel.